Against all reason
by lee tea
Summary: The war is upon her once again, this time bearing the weight of two species, and a new ruler. How far will she go to stop it? And at what cost?Secrets revealed and treachery abound.
1. All of this past

Hey everyone! This is my first Underworld chappie fic! Eek! Before the story, I'd like to mention, that this story is rated Pg 13. There is nothing really in this chapter, but the story will have some strong and mature themes, and some rather.intimate.scenes. (Waves little Selene/Michael flag). But there will only be fade to black sex. I uploaded this chapter before, but deleted it and am uploading it again, tweaking it a bit, and making sure everyone knows that I do not write lemon. (That's descriptive sex). There will be quite a bit of cursing and violence.especially in later chaps. When I planned it out, I wanted most people to be able to read it, and I didn't think it was that bad. Don't worry; I'm not a horror freak or anything! So.this fic focuses primarily on Selene and Michael, although will mostly be from Selenes pov. P:S: References will be made to the novelization by Greg Cox, so it helps if you read it. It's a really great book! It will help clear up some vague movie spots as well. It also talks deeper about the emotions of Michael and Selene. So...without further a due, here is chapter one! Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. It belongs to Len Wiseman, and Danny McBride. The novelization belongs to Greg Cox. I don't own the characters either! Oh yea. This is the first, last and only disclaimer that I am including in this story. I HATE writing them, and so don't sue me because you don't see it in later chaps!  
  
Against all reason Chapter 1: all of this past.  
  
The streets of Budapest were bathed in an unholy light. The moon was at her fullest this night, a golden orb floating in a sea of darkness. Humans walked carefully down the street, some coming home from long days at work, others rushing to beat the rain that would be here very soon; the smell of it was evident in the air, it hung over the darkened city like a blanket of sorts.  
  
But that was not all that was occurring in Budapest tonight. Tonight, it was Sunday to be exact. It was also Ironic; that a king, ruler of the immortal damned should awaken from his slumber on the holy day. How funny were gods' ways at times.  
  
Victor was dead, that was true enough. Two nights prior, all hell had broken loose under the streets of the city. Three people, three different races, all the strongest of their kind. Lucian, the Lycan leader, falsely assumed dead. Victor, the ruler of the Vampire clan for the time being and rightly so that he had finally met his maker.  
  
"Bastard." She said under her breath. Her voice was barely a whisper, inaudible to human ears. And then.there was Michael. Michael.the name rolled of her tongue easily and precisely. It meant "one who is like God." as said in the bible. Why they had a bible of all things in Ordoghaz was beyond comprehension for her. Michael in the bible is described as the leader of heavens armies, patron saint of soldiers. It was almost humorous what their names meant. Viktor's' meant "a victor in battle" Not this time, she thought bitterly.  
  
And what of hers? Selene. It meant "Goddess of the moon." How terrible it was for a Vampire to have a name that meant the moon, symbol of the enemy! Now, this would seem quite funny on first glance. Michael, leader of heavens armies, possibly meaning leader of the innocents who were the Lycans (as discovered in recent.developments). And Selene, meaning goddess of the moon, which meant.goddess of the Lycan's? It didn't make any sense. Now that she thought about it though, what was correct sense anymore? What was up, down, good, evil, wrong or right? All of this came to one reliable conclusion. Her life at the moment was royally fucked up.  
  
So what was she doing here? Sitting perched high above the streets of downtown Pest. The skies of the city were bursting with grey black rain clouds. Something was not right, that much she knew. So she was watching, and waiting. Waiting until the time came when all plans were in action, when all pieces were set in motion. Since Viktor's. rather untimely death, the Vampire's had been lying low. That was the obvious choice, because how much could possibly happen in two days? They seemed to have either forgotten, or decided that it didn't matter much that the Lycans were at their full strength. Harder to kill, harder to wound, harder to ignore.Michael's face came shooting into her head. She almost smiled, but shook her head first. Get rid of these thoughts, she would push them aside. They meant nothing right now. The Vampires may have been the enemy at this moment, but they weren't stupid. That would be a dire assumption to be made by the Lycan's. They were waiting until he awoke. Their new leader. And, Selene thought with a smirk, their last one. Viktor and Amelia were both dead. She did feel a small pang of sympathy for Amelia. A very small pang of sympathy. She did not know when he would be awakened, but she knew that it would be this night, before midnight. And she knew that she would sense it, she would smell his power in the air. Then they would strike. The Lycan's would be hit with the full force of Marcus's wrath as soon as he knew what was going on. It did take a while you know, to transfer events from one brain to another.  
  
What puzzled Selene was the fact that there were no other elders left to perform the awakening. How would Markus be revived? Perhaps luck would finally turn in their favour.  
  
Selene would have thought more on this subject, but her attention was divided; Death dealers. Lots of them, and they were probably looking for her. They were early..Markus had not awakened yet..she was sure of it. But they were coming. Faster now, determined to catch her and bring her in front of the council to be judged. She was familiar with the tactics. Pity, she thought, if they thought that they could catch her. A futile cat and mouse chase. Suddenly, something strong and pungent entered the air, filling Selenes' nostrils with a very unpleasant smell.but not an unrecognized smell. It was modified ultraviolet transmission bullets.with her name on them. Those little bastards. Well.two could play at that game. Selene took out her trusty twin Berettas, and checked the ammo. The blue light of the regular ultraviolet ammo shined on her face. They may have had better weapons, but she was at an advantage. Their footsteps were getting closer now, they were above her. She cocked her guns, and fired. A small smile played on her porcelain features as she heard a cry from above. One down, two to go. She could have ran, but what good would that have done her? She was the best. The epitome of a warrior. Trained and polished and ready for a good fight, But at the back of her mind was a small voice that was eating away at her conscience. It felt wrong-she would admit it- to kill her own kind. But how did you go about it then? They wouldn't listen to her, none of them would. They believed what had been told to them by a man that they thought they knew. No, fighting was the only option right now. "Forgive me." she said quietly to herself, as the other death dealers came upon her, and she fired. This, was going to be a long night.  
  
* * *  
Ordoghaz was always full of socialites. Beautiful people who cared not the outside surroundings of the impending mansion. They were vain and spoiled and greedy people with big money and small brains. The cousins had arrived two nights earlier and had all but increased the populace of the looming mansion with airheads. Everything was normal. Or so it was thought. Deep beneath the cool first levels of Ordoghaz, was the place where business took place. The places where decisions were made. Even deeper than that. was the tomb.  
  
Three resting places, each adorned with a sculpted letter. One with an A, for Amelia, one with a V, for Viktor, and finally, one with an M.for Marcus. Beneath the chiseled tombs lay contraptions, that housed the bodies of the elders. Elaborate wiring and tubes carried the tangy blood from one, straight to the others mouth. It was a "hibernation" of sorts. And it had worked. It had worked for fourteen centuries, but it was over now. Something unexpected had happened, and "that- blasted human"- had changed everything. He had stolen her from him. She was his! And was to be placed at HIS side! To rule, beside HIM! These troubling thoughts had taken up permanent residence in Kravens' brain, ever since.that night.  
  
"Now come. Your place is at my side" he had told her. It had been a statement, no hint of insecurity or apprehension entered his voice. He was the master of the house. Any vampiress in the coven would have died to be his royal consort. She should have done the same.  
  
"My place is by Michael's side." She had answered. But that answer was not the one he was looking for. That answer, simply would not do. He had seen her for the first time, long ago and had known that someday she would be his. Of course, she had never actually returned his affections, but that mattered little. This was not a matter of choice, nor a matter of free will. It was simply fact. And truth be told she was never actually pleased with his decisions.but that damned human, had turned her against him even more. He would show him who the alpha male was around here. The plan would now have to change, especially after the events of the previous nights.but that day was coming closer, and closer. Yes, he mused. Selene would still be his. "Ah!" Kraven winced as he accidentally moved his leg the wrong way, sending himself a wave of pain.  
  
* * *  
Michael was bored. He was sitting at the safe house, doing.well doing nothing!  
  
"And to think two days ago I would have died to have some free time." he grumbled. Two days ago.his life had changed quite a bit since then, and in more ways than one. Selene had told him to stay there, and to practice with equipment. After he had shot through every target there was, he decided he needed a break.  
  
"I guess being a hybrid increases aim..." he mused silently with a grin on his face. He had never felt as powerful as when he was in hybrid from. Something new came over him. He was unmatchable, unbeatable, unstoppable.unbelievable! His new found abilities had heightened his senses; he could hear everything, footsteps from a mile away were as clear to him as a foghorn in his ear. He could see everything, his night vision was impeccable, and when he wanted to, he could even see ultraviolet light and warmth signals. He could smell everything, taste everything. It was amazing, he could smell Lycan or Vampire scents from kilometers away, even sometimes exactly who it was. He could also feel everything. Paper was as course as sandpaper under his fingers, unlike to a regular human being.  
  
I wonder how this makes me in bed? He thought, but quickly pushed all of.those thoughts out of his head!  
  
"Training, training." he repeated to himself.  
  
"Think training!" He wondered how Selene's silky smooth skin would feel under his fingers. He let his thoughts linger on this for a moment, but was interrupted by a noise that caught his ears. It was small.it sounded like a sort of crying. It was coming from the other room in the safe house. As Michael got closer and closer, he slowly started to change into his hybrid from. His finger nails lengthened, his teeth grew longer. He was used to it already. "I damn well should be." He thought grimly, as he had been practicing mastering the skill for close to five hours this morning. He was now fully transformed. The noise got bigger and bigger.it now sounded like a meowing. Wait.a meowing? He focused his eyes and saw the heat radiating off of a small figure, about the size of a  
  
"cat." He said. His caution had been of a small, black cat. He picked it up and examined it.  
  
"Meow" it said meekly, almost afraid of him. Michael realized why, and so he changed back into his human guise. The tiny creature relaxed and licked his face.  
  
"Heyy! No more of that, I'm supposed to be the strong one." He smiled meekly, and then put the animal down on the ground. It sat there, licking its paws for a good minute before moving on to the couch in the middle of the room, falling asleep immediately. Michael decided that he would take a look at the wounds that were still haunting his dreams, the lycan stamp and the vampire's kiss. Truth be told, he was much fonder of one than the other. He turned to the mirror. He looked tired. His browning blonde hair hung limply, strands falling in his face. Michael Corvin really was quite handsome. Pale brown eyes, sculpted cheekbones, and a slim, athletic torso. He knew that he would feel better in Hybrid from physically, seeing how while in that from he recuperated much faster. But.there was a part of him; a big part of him that wanted to forget all this. That wanted to wake up in the residents' quarters in Karolyi Hospital, after a nine hour shift. A part of him that wanted to hold on to his human roots as tightly as possible. This world was new to him.and suddenly he was supposed to be the .the lycans last hope? He wanted to go back to America and forget the whole thing. But then he pictured Selenes' face. It was almost worth being bitten by a werewolf, just to experience this woman, he thought rapturously. Ever since he saw her in the metro station, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. She was so different from Samantha. Saying Sam's name was still hard for him. He began to ponder what had drawn him to Selene. Samantha was open and honest and sweet, and liked to kiss and cuddle and go on picnics and walks on the beach. She was like a little miss sunshine.compared to Selene. Selene.was still a mystery to Michael. She was riveting and astonishing. He looked at her and was so grateful that she was different from Sam. It had seemed that even though he'd packed up and moved halfway across the globe, everything reminded him of her. He would listen to the English Radio stations and hear a favourite song of hers, or be in the bookstore and see a book that she had owned; but he had seen Selene, and all "Samantha" thoughts had flown straight out of his head! His heart had skipped a beat and sent a shock of electricity to his heart that made it beat a hell ova lot faster! Throughout his encounters with her, he had often mentally compared her to Sam, with no avail. When she'd asked her him about Sam.he didn't know, it just felt right and ok to talk about it with her.  
  
But Selene had hidden secrets herself. She had kissed him and her lips were cold; yes, because Vampires were cold blooded, but Selene had been frozen for a long, long time. Led to believe that the enemy had killed her family, she had hunted them down. Known among them as the one to look out for, she was the famous death dealer vampires. Lycans only fought her if there was absolutely no other alternative. She was trained and cold and the walls around her heart had become like mountains, so high and thick that it was like he would never get through them. But what could he expect? She had kept it in for 200 years.would he be able to live with that for as long as she? Probably not. Even though lately, and especially after that kiss.god, that amazing kiss. it seemed as though brick by brick was falling from that wall, giving Michael glimpses of the real Selene; buried deep beneath the snow. He knew what it felt like, not to feel human, or loved or wanted. He would show her how to love again, by giving that to her. If he could give her nothing else, he would give her that. Plus, Michael knew that the Vampires would be hunting Selene as well, and that she wouldn't be able to fight them alone. What good was all the power if he couldn't protect the one person who meant the world to him? Oh well. better get back to that cat, it was probably awake by now.  
  
* * * So.whatcha think? Good? Not good? Review review review review! Also, please note.chapters will take a couple days to update right now.I'm on exams, and swamped with homework! Teachers. evil.This chapter took me about 5 days to write and I want to write really good stories, and not have to worry about rushing. Thanks for your patience! -lee tea 


	2. Sleeping awake

Whew! Well, I am baaackkk! I had planned to write on March break, but I went to Florida, and then the next whole week I had Chicken Pox! So here is chappie 2, Done from Lucians pov! Yay! (Waves little "Lucian rox!" flag) I know that it is short, but I didn't want to drag it on, and now you have something to look forward to as well, because having already started the next chap- it is from Erika's pov, and Markus's. Also, thank you to the people who reviewed, I luv all of you! Now without any more pestering, here , it, is!  
  
Against all reason Chapter 2: Sleeping awake  
  
"Reveal to me the mysteries  
  
Can you tell me what it means  
  
Explain these motions in metaphors  
  
Unlock these secrets in me  
  
(Won't anybody listen?)  
  
Define the riddles of my mind  
  
Nothing is really what it seems"  
  
It was dark.  
  
That was all he knew. It was like he was suspended in time... he could not feel his own body or his surroundings. He could not move, see, hear, he could only think. He knew what had happened. He knew that his life had been taken from him, by a single bullet. So why was he still here? He remembered slowly slipping away, closing his eyes...but he could not remember anything after that. Try as he might, he did not remember. But then again...he wasn't sure he wanted to. He remembered the first time that his life had been at stake...  
  
"Sonja!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You monster!"  
  
Perhaps it was simply pure luck, escaping death every time. Or perhaps, it was fate. Fate, which kept its iron fist around his soul and would not let go until he completed the task that had been set before him. He knew that even now, the two species had not ceased the bloodshed. That their world was still bathed in madness. That even though the mixing of the bloodlines was complete, the clans were not at rest. All the more to fear with the new leader on the rise...Markus.  
  
Just then, Lucian could feel. He could sense the ground. Then his hand. He tensed his fingers. His arms came next. Then feet, legs, chest, joints, sound, touch, taste, speech...sight. He slowly opened his eyes. The functions of his body were coming alive again; it was only now that he could feel the beating of his heart. What he saw in front of him was the bleak background of Budapest's sewer system. He could also tell by the smell. A distinct sewer smell made up of waste, feces, rats, and those smells distinctive of Lycans and Vampires. He tested his knees...and jumped up. Stretching first, craning his neck, flexing his lean muscles. Lucian knew what he had to do. He would be damned if he let it all go down the tubes after all the work he had done. Damned if he could not stop this feud once and for all. He would prefer to do it without having to kill Markus.....but if he did have to....it wasn't like Lucian was complaining.  
  
A loud crash to the werewolf leader's right brought him back to reality. His senses sharp, Lucian made his way out of the sewer. If he was lucky, Michael's scent would still be fresh, making the young American easier to track. Five or Six steps out of the dirty tunnels, Lucian felt his chest...yes, it was there. He breathed a mental sigh of relief. He would avenge her. At the end of this, her death will have not been in vain. She could rest - finally - and so could he. So could he.  
  
"Do you see what I see?  
  
Can you hear what I hear?  
  
Do you see what I see?  
  
Can you hear what I hear?  
  
Do feel like I feel?  
  
Can you dream what I dream?"  
  
Ooooh! Lucian was getting pretty deep there at the end, eh? Well, that's it for now ppl, please press the little blue button down there and you will make moi verrrrryyyyy happy! -lee tea! 


End file.
